


Terror of the Bunker

by Master_Magician



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 18:45:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17730608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Master_Magician/pseuds/Master_Magician
Summary: This entire day had already been way too much like a horror movie for Wendy's liking. As the creature tumbled back into the tube, the redhead briefly wondered if this hadn't been one of those D grade horror movies for kids where the entire cast survived.





	Terror of the Bunker

**Author's Note:**

> After watching a number of episodes for Gravity Falls, and discovering that the fanfiction archive seems to still be active, I've decided to try my hand with a new fandom I've never written before. I haven't had a chance to watch all the episodes but I've seen quite a few.
> 
> Originally, I couldn't decide which ship to write for. Gravity Falls has a lot to choose from, after all. I originally was going to try my hand at Pinecest, then switched to Wendip, and then I discovered there is Wenpines (Dipper X Wendy X Mabel). Seeing as how I love writing triads, I couldn't decide what. Until I figure out which direction I want to go, I came up with this. There is no direct shipping, but you can imagine it as being pre-relationship or implied, or you can imagine there is no shipping at all.
> 
> Fair warning, the beginning is really dark, but it gets better.
> 
> Enjoy.

A wink? Seriously? That was all the shapeshifter could think of? Not only was Dipper smarter than that, but he had a good memory.

Good enough to remember a certain gesture Wendy made a while back.

Wendy had to admit, Dipper may be small and more than a little nerdy, but damn could he swing an axe when needed. His blow caught the shapeshifter right in the gut, forcing an inhuman scream of pain from the beast while it changed back into its so called "true form".

Wendy may not have been the most religious person, but the green light of the tube activating behind the shapeshifter couldn't have been any less than a miracle.

"Push him in!" Wendy didn't need to be told twice. She and Dipper both slammed into the monster at full sprint.

This entire day had already been way too much like a horror movie for Wendy's liking. As the creature tumbled back into the tube, the redhead briefly wondered if this hadn't been one of those D grade horror movies for kids where the entire cast survived.

Only this wasn't a horror movie. This was real life, and in real life, your luck could turn around quicker than a snap of the fingers.

The shapeshifter stumbled back into the tube, but apparently wasn't quite finished with them yet. Wendy was struck hard by a tentacle to her middle, sending her hurling away. The hit itself hurt like hell, she had worse before, but the stray rock she happened to land face first on didn't do her any favors either.

"Wendy!" Dipper made the mistake of taking his attention off the shapeshifter, giving it an opening to whack him in much the same way. Only Dipper didn't just hit the ground like Wendy did, he slammed back first into a nearby piece of machinery.

Luckily for Wendy and Dipper, the shapeshifter was partially in the freezer tube when the doors on it sealed shut. If Wendy thought the screech of it taking an axe wound was loud, this was deafening.

Wendy however, ignored it in her haste to rush to Dipper's aid. He was far too still for her liking, but took some reassurance in the steady rise and fall of his chest. He was breathing at least, that was enough for Wendy. Unfortunately, he was either dazed or out cold. He wasn't going to be moving on his own any time soon.

Another scream from the tube caught Wendy's attention. Part of the shapeshifters body had been caught in the doors and sliced off, but the rest of him had gotten free. Making matters worse, it was already regenerating.

Seeing no other options, Wendy grabbed the journal and scooped the limp Dipper into her arms and took off back into the tunnels. She wasn't going to get much of a head start, but every stride she made was one more between the fleeing duo and the shapeshifter.

"Dudes!" All of Soos' sense of joviality evaporated the instant the handyman caught sight of the wounded Dipper. "

"Wendy!" Mabel came out from behind the other adult but her expression of happiness and relief melted into pure horror at the sight of her twin. "Dip…"

"He's fine. Knocked out, but fine." Wendy quickly headed the other two off before they could devolve into a total freak out. "That thing's right behind us. We hurt it good, but it's still coming."

If Mabel heard a word from Wendy, the girl didn't show it. Instead, she rushed toward the redhead to inspect her brother. Wendy had a feeling that had Mabel been physically capable, she'd have yanked her brother away to carry him herself. Like Wendy had done shortly before, Mabel calmed a little upon seeing Dipper visibly breathing.

As if the universe decided to remind Soos and Mabel that Wendy wasn't joking, another roar echoed through the cavern. That thing was closing in again!

"Wendy." There was something in Soos' words that made an uncomfortable weight settle in the pit of Wendy's stomach. He sounded serious, and the only other thing more disturbing than that was the monster chasing them. "Get these two out."

"Soos, what are you…" Wendy watched as Soos adjusted his hat and pulled a steel rod from the nearby rubble.

"I know what I have to do." Soos grinned that stupidly childlike grin of his while brandishing the chunk of metal like he was some knight out of a video game. Only this wasn't a video game, and Wendy knew exactly what was about to happen.

"No, Soos! Wai…"

"It's clobberin' time!" Soos charged into the darkness of the tunnel from which Wendy just came.

Even if Wendy's hands had been free, there would have been no stopping Soos. All she could do was watch as the brave idiot ran to his certain death.

"Soos!" Mabel cry was quite possibly the most heart-wrenching thing Wendy had ever heard. "Come back!"

None of this was helped by the fact that she could hear Soos' voice echoing from the walls. It didn't take long before it was completely silenced. Wendy knew what that meant, but Mabel, ever the hopeful optimist, wouldn't stop screaming for their friend to return.

Luckily for Wendy, she saw Mabel's next act coming from a mile away. The female Pines twin didn't even manage a step before Wendy seized the girl by the collar of her sweater. Good thing Dipper weighed as much as his scarecrow build suggested. With Dipper slung over one shoulder, Wendy literally dragged Mabel back toward what she really hoped was the entrance of the cavern.

"Wendy! Let go!" Great, Mabel was full on bawling now. It was the last thing they needed. "Soos needs us!"

"He's gone!" Wendy yelled, with her hold on Mabel's sweater, the redhead jerked Mabel closer so she could look the taller girl in the eye. "He is gone, and if we don't get out of here, we are too! Think of your brother."

Wendy didn't like it. It was worse than kicking a thousand puppies. That look in Mabel's eyes, all those tears streaming rivers down her face, it was like a collection of needles going right through Wendy's heart. She may be tougher than most, but that didn't make her any less human.

No, Wendy certainly didn't like acting like this, she hated it, but of all of them she was the closest thing to a responsible adult they had. That alone probably meant they were screwed, but Wendy would be dammed if she didn't make sure her last moments was getting the twins to safety.

Mabel sniffled and wiped her teary eyes on her sleeve but nodded in understanding.

Wendy was no fool, though. While they raced back toward the control room, she made sure that Mable was running in front of her. Not only did Mabel have the flashlight, it would be just like her to have second thoughts and try going back when Wendy couldn't stop her.

As hard as the two girls pushed themselves, they could only go so fast. Mabel's shorter legs were causing a major slowdown they could barely afford. If it wasn't for Dipper, Wendy would have just grabbed the girl and carried her. Carrying one Pines twin was tiring her out, two would be impossible.

"Wendy." Mabel whimpered as she stopped in the middle of the tunnel.

"Mabel, come on!" Wendy hissed, twirling around on her heel. "We don't have time for this. We're almost there."

"Tell Dipper I said…" Mabel sucked in a breath and put on what Wendy assumed was her best brave face. "I'm sorry!"

Before Wendy could ask what Mabel was talking about, the girl smashed her flashlight on the rock wall. The device broke instantly, bathing the entire place in darkness. This lasted only a moment before a new light appeared, from Mabel's illuminated sweater.

Wendy's blood ran cold as she put two and two together. "Don't you dare, don't you f…"

"Can't touch this journal!" Mabel ran down a side passage singing at the top of her lungs. "Can't touch this!"

It was the same trick Dipper had fooled the shapeshifter with earlier, but there was no telling if it was going to work. Even if it did, Mabel was using herself as the bait!

Wendy knew seconds could mean the difference between life and death. There was only one option she had left, and she knew the consequences were something she'd spend the rest of her days living with.

Wendy left Mabel behind.

It wasn't easy for Wendy to find her way around in the dark. Thank god she managed to miss any foot hazards. The shapeshifter seemed to have also backed off as well. At least, it seemed to have. Wendy couldn't hear it's approaching thumping footsteps anymore.

Neither could Wendy hear Mabel's singing, which had abruptly stopped not long after the redhead lost sight of her. Wendy never did hear her scream, so she could just have easily found a hiding spot.

No, there was no point in Wendy sugarcoating things inside her own mind. Mabel was dead, and Wendy herself had been the one to leave her to die. Oh, what was she going to tell Dipper when he woke?

'Hey Dipper, glad to see you're awake. By the way, your friend Soos and your twin sister both got eaten alive.' Yeah, it was going to be hard to tell who was going to hate Wendy more after this, Dipper or Wendy herself.

Soos and Mabel were gone, but at least Wendy could still save Dipper. There was that at least, and it was the only things keeping Wendy from suffering the mother of all nervous breakdowns.

Catching the light of the control room, Wendy used the last of her energy to stumble through the open doorway. Setting Dipper down as gently as her exhausted body would allow, Wendy slammed the door to the cavern shut.

They made it. They actually made it.

Only now did Wendy allow herself to collapse, allow the tears to start falling. This was all her fault, she should have down more. Should have stopped Soos, should have stopped Mabel, should of… should of…

"Damn it." Wendy slammed her fists against the metal of the door as she choked back sobs. "Damn it!"

"Wendy?" The weak voice behind her made the redhead whirl her head around so fast she nearly broke something.

"Holy s… Dipper!" Wendy scrambled over to where Dipper lay slumped against the side of the main panel. The boy was still laying where Wendy left him, but his eyes were open a little and he was trying to talk. It was a small win, and a massive reassurance to the grief-stricken redhead.

"Where's… Mabel?" Whatever joy Wendy had gained were utterly destroyed by Dipper's first question. "Soos?"

"I… sent em' on ahead." Wendy lied through her teeth. "Everything okay, we're fine. The shapeshifters locked up in the cave, I had Mabel and Soos go on ahead to the surface. I've been carrying you since you got bonked on the head, man. I needed a five second breather."

Lying to Dipper about the fates of Soos and Mabel, yet another thing Wendy hated about herself right now. She would tell him as soon as she could, but not before she got him back to the Mystery Shack. Then there was Stan, the older Pines was going to literally kill her!

"You're lying." Dipper was intelligent, far more than a person would think from his age, but Wendy hadn't been expecting him to try calling her bluff this early.

"What? Me, lying? Nah, no way." Wendy outwardly put on her best fake smile, even threw in a laugh for good measure. Dipper surely didn't know her tells that well.

Dipper reached a weak hand up to her cheek where his fingers swiped across her skin. They came away soaking wet. "You're crying."

"So?"

"You're crying, Wendy." Dipper swallowed hard, though the act seemed extremely painful. "You don't cry that easily."

"Yeah, well." Wendy cleared her throat and wiped her eyes with the tattered remains of her flannel shirt. "I must have got some dust in my eye. It was dark in there."

"Wendy, you're…" One moment Dipper was talking, the next he was wracked with a horrible coughing fit. This would have been a no issue, he did sometimes have nasty allergies, but when the blood started coming from his mouth, she knew there was a serious problem.

Wendy was no doctor, but it didn't take a genius to figure out coughing up blood was really, really bad.

"Dude, we need to get you to a hospital or something." Wendy forced her panic down to the darkest recesses of her mind. "I promise, you're going to be okay. I'm not going to lose you, too."

The instant the words were out passed her lips, Wendy knew she'd said too much.

"I was right." Dipper, to his credit, didn't seem all that fazed. Wendy chalked it up to shock and whatever hidden injuries she couldn't see.

"Dipper, I'm…" Wendy wanted to say the gold standard 'I'm sorry', but the apology seemed woefully inadequate. What could she possibly say to make this remotely okay?

Wendy's thoughts were interrupted by a loud bang behind her. She expected the shapeshifter to eventually find the control room, but there was no way he'd be able to get through the thick steel door. It looked strong, and the author must have built it to withstand something like this. Wendy thought this right up until she looked over her shoulder and saw said door laying on the floor, having been smashed down in a single blow.

Wendy watched in total terror as the shapeshifter contorted himself through the smaller doorway into the room with them.

"Ah, there you are." The monster practically giggled as its eyes roved over them. "And my journal!"

Wendy hadn't even realized she carried that book this whole way. Unsure what to do, she put herself between the shapeshifter and Dipper. She struggled to come up with something, anything, they could use or do to get out of this, but Wendy was no fool.

This was the end.

"Decisions, decisions. This one?" The shapeshifter shifted into the form of a bloody and grinning Soos. Next second it morphed into what Wendy could only guess was Mabel, it was hard to tell who it was. That one Wendy was forced to look away lest she heave her guts out. "I have the perfect idea!"

Now Wendy was starring at the mirror image of herself. Only this one's face was contorted with an unnaturally huge mouth sporting a grin with rows upon rows of razor-sharp teeth.

"I think I like the look of the little one. He'll make a nice appetizer."

As the shapeshifter rushed at them, Wendy's last act was to throw herself in front of Dipper in a final attempt to shield him with her own body.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Get away from him!" Wendy shot up in bed screaming.

Panicking, the redhead went for her lamp. In her fumbling with the switch, nearly knocking the appliance off, she managed to flip the switch and light the room up with its soft glow.

This was Wendy's bedroom, not the bunker she'd found with Dipper and the others. Once her nerves began to calm, she remembered what happened. They really were fine, she and Dipper had trapped the shapeshifter in the freezer tube. The bunker was sealed, and nobody died.

"Deep breaths, Corduroy." Wendy muttered to herself, pulling her knees up to her chest. "You're better than this. Just a bad dream."

Yeah, that's it. A bad dream, nothing more.

It was a good thing Wendy's family was out of town for a day or two. It would have been fatally embarrassing to try and explain why she was screaming her head off in the middle of the night.

"Everyone's fine. Everyone is fine." Wendy repeated the words like a mantra. Maybe if she did it enough times, she'd start believing it.

But… what if… the shapeshifter had escaped its prison once before hadn't it? What if it managed to escape again? Only this time, what if it managed to make it to the surface? It could already be out of the bunker. It might be heading toward the Mystery Shack right now!

What if…

It might…

It could…

"No. No no no no." Wendy's higher brain function seemed to shut down while her mind whirled around and around with the possibilities, each more disturbing than the last.

Wendy was already dashing out of her house before she even knew what was happening. The only thing she managed to recall doing was grabbing one of the decorative hand axes out of the kitchen on her way out. They may be poor for chopping wood, but it would be good enough to fight off an evil shapeshifting monster.

It was a bright moonlit night, but that didn't stop Wendy from tripping on a loose stone she missed and falling flat on her face. She was down for less than a second before she was back on her feet and resuming her mission.

Wendy didn't care how cheap he was, what she had to threaten him with, but one way or another she was going to convince Stan to get the twins at least one cell phone between the two of them. They had proven to be more than mature enough. At least then she wouldn't be going crazy and could have just called them to check in.

Aww who was she kidding. Even if she did call them, Wendy would still be rushing over.

Reaching the Mystery Shack didn't take that long, especially with Wendy's breakneck pace. The hidden key, the one Stan didn't know that Wendy knew about, wanted to stick in the lock. It did finally work, but Wendy had been about to break a window when it did.

Wendy went at a careful pace through the shack itself. Too fast, any intruder could be alerted to her presence, too slow and she might not reach the twins in time.

Wendy's paranoia was made all the worse by all those stupid displays Stan had everywhere. Wendy felt like every shadow held some monster lying in wait for her or the twins. More than once she all but started swinging, only to see at the last second it was some fake taxidermy statue.

After an eternity of creeping through the Mystery Shack, Wendy finally reached the twin's bedroom.

They were gone.

Something got here before Wendy did!

Wendy was a heartbeat away from screaming the Dipper and Mabel's names when she heard the creak of floorboards behind her. With one hand raising her axe, Wendy's other went for the switch on the lantern beside Dipper's bed.

Only, when the light came on, there was no monster. Just a very surprised Dipper pushing himself in front of an equally surprised Mabel.

"Wendy?" Dipper visibly relaxed upon seeing Wendy. "What are you doing here? It's like two in the morning."

"Everything okay?" Mabel slipped around Dipper once her brother allowed her past since there was no actual danger.

Wendy didn't speak at first, her throat closed up and no words would come out. The axe clattered to the ground while she dove forward. Dropping to her knees, Wendy threw her arms around the Pines twins.

"Never too early for a group hug!" Mabel, ever the affectionate one, was all too happy to return the embrace.

"Wendy? What's going on? You're creeping me out here." Dipper was a little more hesitant to join in, for a number of reasons, but Mabel pulled him in whether he wanted to or not.

Stopping for a minute to think about how this looked, she felt beyond ridiculous. She was in the twins' bedroom with disheveled hair, in the middle of the night, wearing nothing but a pair of shorts and a tank top, and brandishing an axe.

Wendy couldn't possibly look more like a serial killer if she tried. It was a testament to either the twin's trust in Wendy, or their becoming accustomed to Gravity Falls' weirdness, that the two were not running for the hills.

"No, no. Everything's fine. It's…"

"You're hurt!" Mabel just happened to glance down and saw it.

"Huh?" Following Mabel's gaze, Wendy saw the fresh crimson staining the side of her bare foot. She must have cut it when that damn pebble tripped her. Wendy was so frantic to reach the Mystery Shack, she didn't even notice it was hurting until Mabel brought attention to it.

"Stay with her bro-bro, be right back." Mabel tapped Dipper on the shoulder before skipping from the room without another word.

"It's just a cut, not like I'm dying or anything." Wendy scowled. It really wasn't an issue, but the real one was how these two were so calm right now.

"Let her do her thing." Dipper warned, motioning for Wendy to sit on Mabel's bed. "It'll be easier on all of us."

There was something… off with the way Dipper spoke. There was almost no emotion in it, no fire. The boy sounded tired, exhausted, like he had barely the energy to speak.

"I didn't wake you two up, did I?"

"Nah." Dipper shrugged. "We were already up."

"Isn't it past your guys' bed time?" Wendy knew the joke was awful, but she could safely admit within her own thoughts how much Dipper's attitude was worrying her. He may not have Mabel's chronically, and sickeningly, cheerful persona, but he was usually a bit livelier than this. She would even prefer his flustered difficulty in talking to her over this, at least that was cute.

Windy winced internally. She'd wanted to let him and his crush down gently, but Wendy wasn't exactly known for a gentle nature. She may have been a bit too hard on him. Ugh… feelings sucked.

"Probably." Dipper's lips turned up into the tiniest of smiles. It was a small act, but to Wendy, a major victory.

"Bad dream." Wendy confessed after a short quiet.

"Same." Dipper wasn't questioning her presence because he was in the same boat. Wendy wondered if he had been tempted to run out into the night to her house. He might just have had Mabel not been here. "That thing from the bunker?"

All Wendy could do was nod.

"Mabel puts on a good front, but I know her tells." Dipper glanced at the floor. "She's scared out of her mind. I woke up and decided to raid the kitchen fridge for a drink, but Mabel refused to let leave unless she went."

"Then why was she so willing to go alone just now?"

"She must be after the first aid kit in the bathroom." Dipper explained. "It's not far and… I don't know, maybe she feels the house is safer with you here."

That did make sense, but speaking of safe…

Wendy got up and trekked over to where she dropped the axe and lifted it back up. Wasn't going to be nice for anyone if someone fell on it. It wasn't all that sharp, but better safe than sorry. Sitting back on the bed, Wendy set the weapon on the bedside table.

At the sight of the axe, Dipper gave Wendy a questioning look.

"I may have…" Wendy was blushing, just great. "Gone a little crazy. I thought you guys might be in trouble, so…"

"Got it." Dipper cut her off, completely satisfied with her answer.

"Have no fear!" Mabel announced her return, she might have woken Stan had she been any louder. "Nurse Mabel is here! Now let's see that foot."

"Really Mabel, it's not that…"

"Foot, please."

"Mabel it's just…"

"I said, foot please."

Wendy glanced over at Dipper who only gave her a 'get on with it' gesture. Rolling her eyes, the redhead twisted in her seat and propped her foot up at the end of the bed.

Mabel grinned her approval and got to work. It had been a dry week, but Wendy's feet still accumulated a lot of filth from the run over here. Mabel had to clean it, and some blood, all away with a wet towel.

"Ya know." Wendy groaned when Mabel rubbed whatever cream it was on her wound. "I'm the older one, shouldn't it be me taking care of you?"

"Well, somebody…" Mabel paused to toss Wendy a mild glare. "Just had to go running around in the dark without shoes. Are you sure you're as old as you say?"

"Yeah well…" Wendy was thankful that lantern of there's was rather crappy. Neither Pines twin could see her flush. "I was in a hurry."

"Gotta have your priorities right, right?" Dipper was chuckling while tossing himself onto his own bed. He was speaking to Wendy, but his eyes were on the axe.

"Hey, I…" Wendy made the mistake of twirling to face Dipper, or rather trying to turn. Mabel was all too quick to jerk her leg back to where she had it.

"Almost done!" Mabel planted a number of, to Wendy's somewhat disgust, pink band-aids with rabbits. "Bap, bap, all finished."

"Uh, thanks, Mabel."

"Nurse Mabel is at your service, Wendy." Mabel plopped down right next to the older girl.

The trio sat there for what felt like hours. Only now did Wendy realize all their talking had been a desperate attempt to fill in the silence. A silence that had now completely overtaken the room.

"So, you guys are okay?"

Two twelve-year-old heads nodded.

"I should probably head home then."

Nobody moved.

"We need to head back to bed anyway." Mabel laughed, doing a fist pump. "Early bird gets the worm and all that jazz!"

Again, nobody moved.

"Would you two happen to…" Wendy couldn't believe the words were coming out of her mouth. "Have an extra blanket and pillow I could…"

"Impromptu slumber party!" Mabel cheered before diving across the way into Dipper's bed, bowling the boy over in the process. "You can take mine, me and Dip can share."

"Mabel, all she said was…"

"Nuh uh." Mabel slapped a hand over her twin's mouth, her eyes seeming to sparkle. "You heard her."

Wendy couldn't believe how childish she was feeling right now, she was fifteen for crying out loud! She shouldn't be scared of something as silly as unpleasant dreams. Then again, it wasn't the dreams she was afraid of. It was the lives of the two kids nearby that were having a minor argument about who gets the wall half of the bed.

Watching the twins go at it in their special brand of playful arguing over who gets which half was just about enough to get a laugh out of Wendy. The fact that these two could go through such a horrifying experience, not to mention how many others, and still be able to act like kids was noting short of extraordinary.

"Wendy, you good over there?" Dipper had taken the outside half. The boy was already situated under the covers and reaching for the lantern.

"Yeah." Wendy quickly yanked the covers back and slipped beneath. Only now did Wendy make the realization that Mabel's bed was still made. The female Pines twin had been sharing Dipper's bed even before Wendy arrived. Dipper was right, Mabel was scared, just not showing it.

Mabel's bed had been much smaller than was comfortable, but Wendy had been more than prepared to sleep on the ground. So what if her feet hung over a little, it was better than that shoddy wooden floor.

"Night guys." Wendy whispered into the now dark room.

"Night, Wendy." The twins replied in unison.

Wendy hoped that with Dipper and Mabel so close by, she might finally be able to get some peace of mind and find sleep. They were right there, less than a few steps away, and were perfectly safe. Wendy could finally relax.

Except, she couldn't. Wendy's mind still wouldn't let her off that easy.

What the hell was wrong with her?

"Wendy?" The redhead didn't even have her eyes closed. A slight turn of the head revealed Mable standing at Wendy's bedside, pillow under her arm. "Do you think we could…"

Gone was the usual exuberance and unshakable optimism that defined Mabel Pines. In their place was worry and fear. For whatever reason, the mask Mabel hid behind was broken and Wendy was the one Mabel needed help from to pick up the pieces.

Wendy couldn't pull the sheets back fast enough.

"Umm…" Mabel pointed her thumb over her shoulder at Dipper, the other Pines twin was standing at his sister's shoulder holding the blanket from their bed. He tried looking everywhere but at Wendy.

"I haven't an idea how this is going to work." Wendy admitted. "But I'm okay with trying if you two are."

Whereas Mabel leapt into Dipper's bed, she was more careful about crawling into the bed with Wendy. Dipper followed his sister in the same cautious way. It was a horrible fit for the three of them, the bed wasn't what one could call spacious. Being the larger one, Wendy found herself in the middle, with a Pines twin on either side. There wasn't enough room for them to lay shoulder to shoulder, so Dipper and Mabel were practically on top of Wendy, one of their legs slung over both of hers. When the two curled into her, Wendy reflexively wrapped an arm around both.

For Dipper, this should have been super awkward. She knew how much he hated looking like a child in front of her. But right now, they were all too tired, too scared, to care about such trivial things.

The sleeping arrangements were far from pleasant, but the weight of the Pines twins was reassuring for Wendy. Not only did she know they were safe, she could feel them right against her. This was what she needed, maybe what they needed, too.

Wendy was about to ask if they were comfortable, she sure as hell wasn't, when she heard a pair of quiet snores. The twins managed to fall asleep that fast? Not only that, the two had taken each other's hands over Wendy's middle.

Wendy smiled, a real, genuine smile for the first time all night.

"Good night." Planting a kiss to the crown of both of their heads, Wendy at last drifted off to peaceful dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> That wound up being insanely longer than I had planned. I would like to do more for Gravity Falls, but I'd first like to know if there are any readers here watching.
> 
> Definitely going to try something happier next time. As with all my work, suggestions are very welcome.


End file.
